Eric Draven
Eric Draven is title hero of The Crow film and the TV series, The Crow: Stairway to Heaven who was a former rock guitar player in the band Hangman's Joy, who had a hit with the song "It Can't Rain All the Time". He was played by Brandon Lee who died on set of the film on March 31, 1993. Biography Graphic Novel Film He was engaged to Shelly Webster, their wedding due to be on Halloween. But on Devil's Night before Halloween, a gang led by T-Bird attacks Shelley in their home and rapes her. When Eric walks in, Tin-Tin throws a knife into his spine paralyzing him. He could only watch them rape Shelly before being thrown out the window. A year later, a crow brings his soul back from the dead to avenge Shelly's and his deaths on T-Bird's gang. Eric emerges from his grave on a stormy night, stumbling his way back home to his ruined apartment. There he has flashbacks of Shelley and discovers that any wound he takes heals instantaneously. With that, he paints his face and sets out to kill the thugs who killed Shelly. The crow helps Eric locate Tin-Tin first, whom he kills with his own knives and steals his trench coat. He then goes to the pawn shop where Tin-Tin pawned Shelly's engagement ring. Eric forces the owner Gideon to return it before blowing up the shop. He then finds Funboy, T-Bird's right-hand man, getting high on morphine with the mother of Eric's friend Sarah, and kills him with his own needles. He then tells Sarah's mother that she needs to be there for her daughter. Eric then kidnaps T-Bird at a convenience store and kills him. After taking down three of the four thugs, the fourth one Skank runs back to Top Dollar, the head of a major crime syndicate and warns him about this undead avenger. Eric arrives and asks Top Dollar for the thug, only to be met with gunfire. Eric is forced to kill the entire room full of mobsters in order to fulfill his revenge. Afterwards, Eric's powers begin to fail as his role on Earth has been fulfilled. He is briefly called back in order to take down Top Dollar, who has kidnapped his friend Sarah. Eric fights Top Dollar on the roof of a church and manages to gain the upper hand by transferring the memories of pain that both he and Shelly had to endure into the mind of the top-level criminal. Top Dollar then falls to his death. Eric is finally able to rest in peace after this. Gallery Eric_Draven1.jpg Eric_Draven2.jpg Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Undead Category:Evil exterminators Category:Singing Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Horror Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Artistic Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Charismatic Category:Loner Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Good Category:Animals Category:Exploitation Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes